Adana Wiki
Welcome to the Adana Wiki! The Adana Wiki is an encyclopedia about the new fictional Republic of Adana and everything that has to do with it. Adana News Wikigram November 14, 2010- Prime Minister Talley's trans-Adana tour was cut short yesterday when he was called into the city of Tasmenta, the current capital of the Union of Democratic Nations, which was completely taken over by faction executive Logan Edvalson just days ago. Edvalson called the Primier to the city to notofy him that he and the Republic of Adana had been ejected from the faction, now known as the League of the Common Man, effective immediately. Only a few hours after Adana's ejection from the UDN/LCM, the republic was invited to rejoin the Neo United Nations by their new executive, Erik Ferguson. Relations between Adana and most countires still with the LCM have been strained excessively, and word has gotten out that Prime Minister Talley transferred a nest of the West Pacific Godzilla to an unspecified location within the nation of Sanctus Serenus. War between the Adanese Empire and Sanctus Serenus could occur at any moment. If war were to happen, it is unlikely that either country would be backed by their factions. Meanwhile, both Primier Talley and Consul Edvalson have flown to Islindure, Isilenne, the current capital of the NUN, to hold conferences with Isilennian Vagarant Ferguson, with both Adana One and Edvalson's aircraft having an elevated number of fighter escorts. The Prime Minister is expected to return to Adana within the next week, although he will likely remain in New Alexander City at least until the Adanese Primier Inauguration on December 28. November 20, 2010- Yesterday, Primier Kemal Talley returned to New Alexander City amid heightened tensions reguarding the possibility of war between the Republic of Adana and the Democratic Republic of Sanctus Serenus. The Prime Minister held a meeting with Secretary of National Defense William McCrae at the Primier Mansion on Çankaya Island, in which it is believed that the Primier signed an approval for an early advancement of the construction of navy ships, specifically cruisers and destroyers. Meanwhile, in Sanctus Serenus, the Serenian government has confirmed that Adana has placed a godzilla nest in the country, due to the arrival of a pair of the oversized reptiles at the country's shore. The pair quickly made their way inland, smashing directly through the capital city, Tasmenta. The Serenian Army has expidited their search for the nest, hoping to avoid any more devastation. November 26, 2010- Today, the Adanese government, as well as many others of the Neo United Nations, bid farewell to the head of the faction, Erik Ferguson. In the confines of the Adanese Empire, the construction of several new military bases has begun, including two sites in western Anatolia, and another two in northern Arcadia, with the possibility of another to be built, likely in northeast Arcadia. Also in defense news, the ARS Trundholm, the third and final Scinfaxi-class submarine, begun sea trials yesterday, operating out of Gölcük Naval Station. The announcement of its official homeport is expected to come soon. Latest activity Category:Browse